Season 6
This page is dedicated to the sixth and final season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The series was renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2019, by ABC.How To Get Away With Murder - Renewed for a 6th Season - SpoilerTV On July 11, 2019, it was annouced that this season would be the show's last."#HTGAWM #FinalSeason #ThankYou (@petenowalk)" - Twitter Storyline Information *Where Laurel and Christopher are. *More about Tegan's backstory."How to Get Away With Murder Season 5 Finale: 'They're All F—ed'" - TV Guide *Whether Laurel's mother is alive or not. *More about Michaela's backstory, including why she and Connor were chosen for the Keating 5."Week 2 in writers room and we have answers. #htgawm #season6 #buckleup (@peternowalk)" - Instagram **More on Michaela's father. *More on Vivian Maddox including whether Gabriel murdered her boyfriend. Season Summary 'Overview' This season follows Professor Annalise Keating's (Viola Davis) class through their final semester in law school – while the deception, fear and guilt binding Professor Keating to her students prove deadlier than ever."‘HOW TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER’ CONCLUDES WITH A KILLER SIXTH SEASON" - wdtvpress.com 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. Starring *Viola Davis - Annalise Keating *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn - Gabriel Maddox *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton *Amirah Vann - Tegan Price *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino *Liza Weil - A.D.A. Bonnie Winterbottom Guest Starring Co-Starring 'Crew' Writers Directors *Mike Smith ("Episode 6.02")"Day 1 filming @HowToGetAwayABC. #Season6 #Ep602 #GoBlue @kerri_cecil in the bg:) (@SmithSmitherrs)" - Twitter Episodes Notes and Trivia *Continuing with the "TGIT" line-up, How to Get Away with Murder will air once again on Thursdays at 10pm."ABC Announces Fall Schedule 2019" - SpoilerTV *On July 11, 2019, Peter Nowalk announced on his twitter that HTGAWM would end with Season 6, calling it a "killer final season.""September 26th, get ready for a killer final season #HTGAWM ��️���� (@petenowalk)" - Twitter *Filming is sceduled to start on July 15, 2019"#HTGAWM S6 starts filming in a week! �� #July15 #TGIT @violadavis (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter and end in February 2020."Production Dates - Various Shows" - SpoilerTV *Prior to the show's sixth season renewal, Jack Falahee expressed an interest in directing an episode in the this season.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1098712892495384581 *In the press release for the sixth season, Karla Souza (Laurel Castillo) and Timothy Hutton (Emmett Crawford) are left off of the cast list. *Filming for "Episode 6.02" began on August 1, 2019. *On August 7. 2019, both Rome Flynn (Gabriel Maddox) and Viola Davis (Annalise Keating) were seen filming in the University of Southern California which serves as a filming location for Middleton University for "Episode 6.02"."Behind the scenes ���� ep #602 #HTGAWM #bts @violadavis @RomeTrumain (@fyeahtgawm)" - Twitter Multimedia 'Gallery' 6Promo.jpg 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder Season 6 "Final Season" Promo (HD) References }}